<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort and Shame by MasculineSuccubus (PJStories)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030136">Comfort and Shame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJStories/pseuds/MasculineSuccubus'>MasculineSuccubus (PJStories)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Wilds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad British References, Bottom Harry, Boypussy, Boypussy Harry Potter, Caretaking, Childhood Trauma, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Damaged Harry Potter, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depressing, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Porn, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Christmas, First Love, First Orgasm, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Football | Soccer, Forced Tattooing, Gaslighting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Has a Vagina, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knotting, M/M, Made you a rapist, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Trauma, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Night Terrors, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Harry Potter, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orphan Harry Potter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, POV Ron Weasley, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Underage Sex, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ron Weasley, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Read at Your Own Risk, Redemption, References to Depression, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scarification, Scarred Harry Potter, Selectively Mute Harry Potter, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slut Shaming, So much trauma, Sports, Still somewhat believable, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Ron Weasley, Survivor Guilt, Top Ron Weasley, Trauma, Triggers, United Kingdom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, all the abuse, all the trauma, character assassination, long fic, read the tags!!, sorry Dudley, studding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJStories/pseuds/MasculineSuccubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley's life had not ended up the way he'd envisioned it. A promising football career, an engagement to his dream boy, friends and parties and a wild, hedonistic taste of success that he, as the youngest son of a poor family from Devon, never thought that he'd achieve. But one night, one tragedy, and everything was lost, and it was all his fault. </p><p>Now, six years later, Ron was still paying for his guilt. Working as a stud, a caretaker and string-free mate for troubled omegas, the twenty-five-year-old alpha lived a low-key, lonely, outwardly stable life out of his one-bedroom flat in Bristol. </p><p>Before he received the call from his old friend, Hermione, recruiting him for what was possibly to be his most difficult case, he had lost all ambition that his life would ever change. But when the hauntingly beautiful, young, damaged omega, his newest client, houseguest and ward, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, arrived on his door step, his carefully balanced life was upended. Mysterious, quiet and aloof, recovering from a lifetime of horrific abuse, the raven-haired youth captured Ron's attention and affection more and more every day. </p><p>Could this boy be his second chance at happiness, at love, at redemption?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Wilds [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort and Shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original, alternate universe, Harry Potter "Rarry" fanfic, published exclusively for AO3. All rights are retained by me, the author. Harry Potter and all characters used in this story are the property of J.K. Rowling, who--Thank God!--is not me (Even though I am NO saint, at least I'm not a racist, homophobic, transphobic, queer- and race-baiting TERF!). The rights and properties of that series belong to her (or whoever Twitter theorists currently claim was the real author of the Harry Potter saga, lol). </p><p>This is the first of several pussyboy, omegaverse, mpreg Harry Potter fics that I will be introducing to my account (see end notes for more details!), a genre that is far too underrepresented. </p><p>Trigger warnings will be included in the opening section of each chapter, but please MIND THE TAGS. This is a potentially triggering tale about recovering from harrowing physical, sexual and emotional violence and abuse. Past trauma and sexual assault will be discussed in varying details. If you are a victim of abuse or you feel like these topics would be too painful or triggering to read about, please do not read any further. The last thing I would ever want to do is harm vulnerable people through a story that is supposed to be empowering, cathartic and fun. However, if you are a mentally ill, queer slut-bag comme moi, who likes exploring and dealing with their own past traumas through dark-as-fuck fiction, I think you're going to have a good time with this. In the end, this is ultimately a story of hope and redemption, but like all happy endings should, it starts from tragedy. </p><p>No trigger warnings are necessary for this first chapter.</p><p>See more notes at the end for update schedules and information on the future of this account and all of the wonderful fics I'm working on. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron Weasley had been expecting the call from the agency. It had been a couple of weeks since his last client, more than enough time to recover from the after effects of the severing, and he was ready for a new case. Smoking pot, hitting the town with his mates and knotting his fist to Omegas Gone Wild were fun for a few days, but he was itching to get back to work. </p><p>Studding was an occupation he’d often joked about entering whenever his mum or his brother Percy would get on his case about his poor marks in school. It was the sort of job that no one really respected but all the horny alpha lads daydreamed about. </p><p>The common misconception was that it was just sex work, and sometimes that was the long and short of it. A virile alpha sent to knot an unmated omega in heat over and over again until the omega was bred. Those were the simplest cases, the only strenuous part the severing, the act of breaking the natural mating bond which would tie the alpha and omega for life after the alpha’s seed took. </p><p>However, more often than not the role of the stud would be better described as caregiver, someone to provide comfort and companionship to an omega who was down on his luck. </p><p>An unmated omega was a rare thing, as their natural beauty, subservience and fertility made them any alpha’s ideal wife, a prize most would gladly die for. Nevertheless, the omega’s docile nature often left them defenseless against abuse or violence. Harming an omega was a most heinous crime, and yet it still often happened, and the resulting damage could lead to the innocent omega becoming traumatized, rendering them either unable or unwilling to bond with an alpha. In these cases, a stud would be sent in to comfort and support the omega through heats with no necessity of mating for life. </p><p>It was these cases that made Ron truly love his work. Breeding omegas was always a pleasure, but being able to heal a broken omega gave him a sense of purpose and grace that had been difficult for him to find as the fifth and youngest son in a family of poor but hardworking overachievers. Moreover, it was the most effective way he’d found to cope with his guilt from all those years ago. </p><p>When he received the call from the agency, he’d hoped he’d be handed a more difficult case, one where he could do the most good. But he could not have been prepared for what was to come. </p><p>“Alpha chi-kappa-390, Ron Weasley speaking,” Ron answered in the usual manner for an agency call. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley,” said the particularly breathy sigma receptionist. “I’ve been asked to call you on behalf of Ms. Granger.”</p><p>Ron smiled, knowing he was in for something good. </p><p>Hermione, his favorite case manager and one of the few friends he still remained in contact with from University, always gave him the most difficult clients. Omegas with heart-breaking tales of trauma and mistreatment whose lives he’d always been able to turn around. He’d kept in touch with all of his clients from Granger. All but one of them now happily mated to doting partners with ever-growing families on the way. Two of his former clients had even named a son after him, which, while he wasn’t proud that he was responsible for prolonging the existence of as dull a name as Ronald, was a testament to the impact he’d had on them. While nothing would ever cleanse him of his sin, what he’d failed to do, each good deed, each life saved gave him a chance to breathe, a reason to keep going, to not descend into unceasing darkness. </p><p>“She has a new case for you,” the receptionist continued. “Would you like me to connect you to her?”</p><p>“Yes, please!” Ron said, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Thinking he shouldn’t let his excitement get the better of him, he amended, “If that wouldn’t be any trouble, miss.”</p><p>“Not at all,” she chuckled. “Your enthusiasm is infectious, Mr. Weasley, and it couldn’t have come on a better day. Lord knows we need all of the positivity we can get. Well… you’ll soon see. Now, I’m not sure how soon she’ll be able to pick up. Ms. Granger is in the midst of mitigating a crisis. Patience would be greatly appreciated.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Ron, wondering just how bad off this client was.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said politely, and then, in a quieter, more serious tone she added, “I don’t know what exactly I’m allowed to say, but, prepare yourself. This poor boy has been through Hell. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an omega so young this bad off since the Wilds were at large.”</p><p>Ron swallowed hard. To compare an omega’s plight to a victim of the Wilds! That familiar nausea erupted in the pit of his stomach as he suppressed the haunting image which flayed his soul anew each time he shut his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you for the warning,” he murmured, kicking himself for wishing for a difficult client, feeling like somehow his desire had jinxed this poor omega. </p><p>“Of course,” she said before redirecting his call. </p><p>Expecting a long wait, Ron was alarmed when the phone was picked up almost immediately. </p><p>“Ron?” came the voice from the telephone. A voice he knew only too well, and yet dripping in a tone he hadn’t heard from the cleverest beta he’d ever met since she’d missed an answer on their history test their first semester. She sounded like she’d only just finished crying. </p><p>“It’s me,” Ron answered. “Hermione, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh Ron,” said Hermione. “Everything. Everything is wrong… I just… it’s so…”</p><p>And then, quietly, she began to sob. </p><p>This was bad. This was very, very bad. For something to have so upset Hermione, a level headed woman who thrived under pressure… well, he wouldn’t be surprised to see whatever it was headlining every news outlet for a week. </p><p>“Specifics, Hermione,” said Ron. “Otherwise I won’t know how to help.”</p><p>Sniffling, taking a deep, calming breath, Hermione continued, “Yes. Of course. I’m being stupid. This isn’t about me; it’s about him. Crying won’t fix anything.” She sighed. “Ron, I have a favor to ask of you. I don’t think I’ve ever asked this much from a stud, but I couldn’t think of anyone else to turn to.”</p><p>“Anything, Hermione,” Ron said. </p><p>She took another breath as Ron’s neck wrinkled with worry. He had no regrets. No matter how bad the case he would take it, and he wouldn’t look back, but he was alarmed by the difficulty Hermione was having even talking about it. What all had this poor omega been through?</p><p>“This isn’t going to be easy,” she said. “Nor will this be a quick job. It might take years. In fact, I don’t know if he’ll ever heal from what was done to him, but I’ll be damned if we don’t do everything in our power to try. Money won’t be an issue. The prime minister has raised a special fund. It’s the least he can do, given the circumstances.”</p><p>A special fund? The prime minister? Who was this kid to make that Tory, Fudge pay through the nose to sweep this under the rug?</p><p>“We’ll pay you triple your salary for as long as it takes, as well as covering all expenses, including your rent.”</p><p>
  <i>My rent?</i>
</p><p>“How is my rent part of his expenses?” Ron asked. </p><p>“Because he’s going to be staying with you,” Hermione said. </p><p>In the five years he’d been working as a stud, no client had ever even stepped foot in his flat, let alone moved in with him. It was unheard of. Omegas did best in familiar environments. Nesting was essential to their mental health. Moving in with him, it just didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“He doesn’t have anywhere else to go,” said Hermione. “His caregivers had him locked in a cupboard when our agent went to investigate a complaint. It looked like they’d kept him there his whole life.”</p><p><i>Jesus!</i> Ron shuttered. The despicable things people could do to children. But still…</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be better to set him up with his own flat? If money isn’t an issue—“</p><p>“We had discussed that,” said Hermione, “but I argued against it. Omegas need a place that feels like a home. A new apartment would be too sterile and alien. He needs a place that feels lived in. A place with comforting scents, alpha scents, and Ron, I’m not saying this in a bad way, but you do smell. You know, you have a musk, an earthy aroma like a freshly mowed lawn.”</p><p>Ron sniffed at his armpit, and “freshly mowed lawn” was not exactly how he’d describe it, but he understood where she was coming from. </p><p>“I really think it would be best for him to stay with you. Besides, it would be in his best interest for him to keep a low profile. And, though I hate to draw attention to this, him hiding would be best for the agency, too. If anyone were to find out how badly we bungled this case… <i>his</i> case, no less… I don’t know if the agency could stay alive…”</p><p>Low profile? <i>His</i> case? Who was this omega?</p><p>“And as much as I think that we deserve to face the consequences for our actions, I also know that a faulty agency is better than no agency at all, and with how hard Lucius Malfoy and his Wild-sympathizing goons in parliament have been gunning for us, a PR nightmare of this level could be the nail in the coffin when it comes to our fund—“</p><p>“Hermione,” Ron interrupted, knowing that if he didn’t stop her now she would soon be crying again. “I will do whatever it takes to help you through this, but I have to know…”</p><p>“Anything, Ron,” said Hermione with a sniffle.</p><p>“Who is he?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi lovely readers! </p><p>A few important points:</p><p>I hope to publish a new chapter of one of my many current works every Sunday and possibly Wednesday as well. Please subscribe to my author page for updates as soon as I publish any chapters or fics.</p><p>Alongside this fic, I am also working on the following (all m/m, all mpreg, all smut!):</p><p>Already published, multi-chapter stories:<br/>*Orc Bitch - an original, erotic, interspecies, fantasy porn-fic following the life of a human prince married to an orc crown prince and his journey to becoming the next Orc Queen<br/>*The Milker - an original, dubcon, sci-fi porn fic about a closeted, high school senior who discovers that he's an intergalactic space whore</p><p>Soon to be published, multi-chapter stories:<br/>*Pussyboy and the Apocalypse - an original, incest, kidnapping, dystopian porn-fic about a boy with a vagina who might be the only fertile potential mother in a barren wasteland<br/>*Little Red Riding Stiles - a smutty, Teen Wolf, fairy-tale spoof fan-fic starring a horny, virginal, pussyboy Stiles Stilinski who discovers the pleasures and risks when one doesn't follow the exact path to grandmother's house<br/>*Mated - a multi-work Harry Potter, canon-divergent, underage, omegaverse fan-fic trilogy, stealing heavily from Arthurian lore, about the complicated relationship between omega, pussyboy Harry and obsessive alpha Ron after the red-head force-mates and force-marries the boy who lived to keep him safely out of the Triwizard Cup<br/>*My Enemy, My Alpha - another Harry Potter, canon-divergent, underage, omegaverse fan-fic detailing the ill-started bonding of omega, pussyboy Harry and alpha Draco as Harry heals from the trauma of losing his first love, Cedric, and the violent sexual assault by the hands of an imperiused Dudley and gang, all while having to hide-out in a vampire hotel, pregnant with the child of his nemesis who he is slowly beginning to love<br/>*The Buck and the Doe - the first book in a multi-book, Mists of Avalon, Arthurian fan-fic retelling the events of King Arthur's fall through the eyes of Arthur's forgotten, second bastard son, twin of Mordred and lover and broodmare for his brother, his father, his foster-brothers, and several of his cousins through the cunning machinations of his darker twin and the true magic of the holy grail<br/>*The Procedure - an original, father-son incest, porn-with-plot fic about the sexual escapades of a closeted sixteen-year-old who undergoes a surgical procedure to construct an artificial womb so that he can create the family he's always wanted only to have his neglectful, alcoholic father stumble in on him when he has his first, impossible-to-control heat<br/>*High Noon - a Twilight, erotic fan-fic starring a gender-bent Bella (named Bel after a Celto-Iberian God) who was forced to move to Forks with his father under mysterious, terrifying circumstances only to fall head over heels for the funny, buff, kinky, himbo sex-god, Emmett Cullen, who may or may not be just as much of a monster as him</p><p>And a few more!</p><p> </p><p>If you're wondering, "Why is this asshole working on a million things instead of just finishing X?!":<br/>1. I'm a Gemini.<br/>2. Honestly, I think that's explanation enough.</p><p>But seriously, I'm constantly suffering from insecurity/shame/existential anguish that comes out in the form of writer's block, so writing ten things at a time is the only way I can make sure that I meet my daily writing goals. If you are desperate for a new chapter of a certain fic and would like to help me out, please feel free to reach out in the comments or send me a message on here (however you do that). I'd love to have somebody to bounce ideas off of/reassure me that I'm not the worst writer in the universe. </p><p>I'm thinking of starting a discord group to keep people informed of my work, exchange ideas, or just cope with the overwhelming loneliness of at least six more months of isolation, so look for that announcement in upcoming posts. </p><p>My love to all of you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>